Buried
by Fallenheart1989
Summary: There is an old torture inflicted on vampires, when Edward visits Bella's grave what will he find
1. Chapter 1

This was my life now imprisoned beneath the ground I didn't know how long I had been here and only the constant burning in my throat was a reminder of what I was and why I was still alive.

My name is Bella Swan I am a Vampire this is my story. Edward had left I remember that the clearest long after I forgot what my parents were called I could remember everything that had happened between me and him. I remember the months of nightmares and the gaping hole in my chest that would never been fixed I could still feel that the emptiness but it could not compare to the raging thirst I liked to focus on the hole now it was easier to handle. I allowed my memories to consume me once more to take me away from where I was.

"Oh would you look at that little Bella all alone" My heart rate doubled at the sound of her voice but I was glad she was here to kill me and I was glad to have the pain end. She had grabbed me and we had ran to a small shack somewhere I hadn't spoken hadn't screamed "You know I have really been thinking of the best way to make you suffer and I have made the decision I am going to turn you into a vampire I figure if I have to be alone for eternity you can too." I had begged her not to turn me to just kill me that she could torture me all she wanted just not to turn me she didn't listen she made the turning last by constantly breaking bones for the venom to deal with twelve days in total I burned pain was my constant companion the moment my heart had stopped I was to dazed that the pain had stopped to stop her next attack she had removed my arms and legs telling me I would get them back but when I did I would be too weak to use them. She starved me after that making it worse by feeding in front of me allowing me to smell the blood this went on for weeks she talked about how she knew that if she starved me long enough when it came to the end I would be to weak for any sort of fight. And that's how I ended up her in a metal coffin at least twenty feet down with a gravestone to mark my grave she had laid me in the box wrapping me in chains my legs and arms finally reattaching themselves but I didn't have enough strength to heal completely and if I moved the pain would hit again so I stayed still unmoving she had smeared the inside of my coffin with blood which even now after it had dried out was still a torture every time I took a breath which happened sometimes when I forgot. Occasionally I would hear someone passing over my grave it would cause me to move to try and get at them I wanted blood but the pain would hit me and my throat was so dry the cry was barely audible.

I heard them the feet they were so light they could not be human I wondered if it was Victoria but there were more than one pair of feet above me I prayed that it was someone who would kill me. The pain seemed to treble as my mind awoke to the fact someone was above me then I heard it the sound that made me be consumed with both fear and relief fear at what more could be done to me and relief that it might be my end.


	2. Chapter 2

EPOV

It had been sixty five years since we had been to forks and I was only here for one reason my family had come with me and I knew that they had more than one reason to do so they wanted to say goodbye just as I did and they were there to stop me Alice and her visions had foreseen my plan to go to Italy and now I was imprisoned by them I wasn't even allowed to hunt when I was alone we reached the graveyard Alice had seen this is where we would find it. It didn't take long to find it when I saw it my knees buckled if I could have died right there I would have everyone was thinking the same as me how could this be right according to her head stone Bella had died less than a year after I had left. I felt my body shake with sobs but no sound left me the hole that I had lived with doubled in intensity and I was vaguely aware when Jasper fell to his knees I took little notice sure it was me that had cause it but then he started to dig I attacked snarling at him how dare he

"Edward stop" his voice strangled he showed me into his mind and I stared in horror at the grave I was instantly there clawing with my hands at the dirt Jasper did the same muttering something to the other Emmet and Carlisle helped after that and I froze when I heard Alice gasp her mind taken by a vision we were more than twenty feet down when our hand touched metal and from inside we heard it the small whimpers I could smell dried blood my thirst hit it was human dried out but still potent I had left hunting to long. we pulled the metal coffin from the ground and the whimpers intensified and I knew she was in pain Jasper was telling me that much I ripped the lid off as soon as me had placed the coffin down shock resonated through us all at the sight. It was Bella her skin was the same shade as ours only there were cracks all across her there was a small piece of cloth covering her torso but it was clear to see that both her arms and legs had been removed at some point .

"Bella" I heard her gasp slightly but her eyes remained closed I reached out to touch her face when Carlisle grabbed my wrist

"Edward no" I saw it then he had seen this before while with the voltori it was a form of torture reserved only for the worst of traitors. He turned to Emmet "Emmet go to the hospital we need human blood get several bags we can not give her to much. Emmet nodded and disappeared "Bella can you hear me its Carlisle" she moaned slightly I could see his thoughts and I s5tood

"I'll do it" Carlisle shook his head

"Edward you have hunted in so long and anyway the older the vampire the better the effect" Jasper moved forward

"Then allow me Carlisle I have heard of this and she will need a lot of the venom it will drain you to much and you need to be a full strength to care for her." Carlisle looked torn then nodded

"very well put your wrist to her mouth hopefully her instincts will take over it will not be hard to pull away we just need to give her enough for her body to accept the blood." Jasper nodded Alice who had seen the process moved with him he hand on his shoulder Esme was next to Carlisle her thoughts shocked and a side I had never seen before

'I will find who ever did this and kill them slowly' her thoughts were echoed by Rose who was watching carefully Carlisle turned to her

"Rose go to the house prepare a room the softest bed you can find it will help also stock the fridge with human blood we can not give Bella animal blood yet she would reject it" Rose nodded her mind already planning what needed to be done "We will be many hours we won't be able to move her just yet" Carlisle kneeled down by the coffin "Bella we need to be very careful with you, you are going to need more venom in your system than you have so Jasper is going to give you some of his don't fight your instincts it will make your thirst slightly worse but Emmet is bringing the blood" Once again she moaned unable to form words "ok Japer when you're ready" Jasper nodded he lifted his wrist to Bella's mouth lightly touching it Bella gasped at the contact and I flinched as did jasper the light touch had caused her pain and I could see as the skin around her mouth had cracked slightly at the touch. But thankfully she seemed to have understood Carlisle and bit down on Jaspers wrist and started to drink Jasper managed to supress the hiss of pain out of fear it would cause Bella to stop he was determined to help after five minutes Carlisle told jasper to pull away before he could Bella stopped drinking and released his wrist he pulled his wrist away and I was thankful to see the cracks around bellas mouth had healed but now Bella was hissing I didn't have to wonder why.

"It's ok Bella Emmet will bring you blood" As he finished speaking Emmet appeared with sevral bags of blood Carlisle thanked him then spoke to Bella "Ok Bella the blood ids here now this will ease your thirst but will increase the pain in your body this is because it will allow you to start healing." Bella had stopped hissing and groaned Carlisle moved the first blood bag to her mouth it was gone only a few seconds later the second bag lasted longer and she rejected the third one put to her mouth Carlisle placed it to one side "ok Bella we are going to remove the chains it is going to hurt and I am so sorry but we do need to move you" this time she managed to nod which was followed by a groan of pain "Ok Edward help me."

BPOV

They were here they were helping me I didn't understand why but at that moment I couldn't care the thirst had eased but it was not gone I needed more blood but I had felt physically sick after just two small bags but I could feel my body again and it hurt so much when they said they would be removing the chains I was grateful even if it was going to cause me pain they were already doing so by being so tight. i felt two pairs of hands crushing the chains into dust removing the tops part but not moving me to remove the bits left under my back I had yelped in pain which had been followed by an agonised apology from Edward.

"will she need more Venom?" I heard Edward ask louder than he needed but I had a feeling he was making sure I could hear everything

"yes she will need venom before each feeding of blood we will have to make sure she gets blood every few hours"

"We can take it in turns" That was Esme there was a murmur of agreement

"When can we get her home" Emmet asked he was close by I wanted to be held by them at the same time I didn't I knew that one of them hugging me would bring immense pain but comfort as well as if knowing what I wanted a hand touched mine ever so lightly

"We're all here Bella we are never leaving you alone again we will get you through this." Jasper spoke I managed to move my had to grab his but it hurt to much to hold on and I let it full to my side

"Hopefully after your next feeding Bella we can get you home but we can stop if it is to painful for you." Carlisle answered Emmets question. "Edward you need to hunt you will need to be at full strength"

"I am not leaving her" He almost growled, my mind whirled I didn't want him to lkeave but I knew he needed to hunt

"Pl…please….hunt" I managed my throat erupting in pain not just from thirst.

"Alright I will be back soon" He paused for a moment then I heard his footfall as he began to ran. When he returned Carlisle announced it was time to feed me again a wrist was placed at my mouth smaller than japers I was hesitant to bite

"Please Bella let me help you" Esme soothed and I bit down it was strange Esme's venom tasted sweeter than Jaspers once again when Carlisle said for Esme to pull away I released her wrist it was replaced by a bag which I took greedily just like before I drank the first bag in just a few seconds the blood eased the burn but brought out more aches in the rest of my body once again I refused the third bag my body telling me to reject it. I found I had a bit more movement and for the first time in a very long time I opened my eyes.

EsmePOV

My poor baby girl the cracks all across her body were so prominent it looked as if we were to touch her she would shatter the first feeding had healed a few small cracks but there was a very large one that travelled from beneath her chin down under the piece of cloth that covered her. I had heard of this torture from Carlisle he had seen the victim of it the vampire who had killed Markus's wife had injured it he had seen what fifty years had done to the vampire how when the vampire managed to get free with aid of a friend had consumed blood only to reject it in a very painful manor Carlisle had explained what Aro had told him that the vampire body reaches a point where there is not enough venom to consume the blood if a vampire does not feed for several years his venom dries out and they must first consume venom to consume blood I knew that this would be a long process I knew that the feedings would be small and many for a while and I knew that if Bella needed Venom then that is what she would get. The bite mark stung slightly but Jasper had explained that it was nothing compared to a normal bite as Bella had no venom to cause us much discomfort. Bella Had opened her eyes and we had all gasped they were fully black there was no white to her eyes the worst thing was we could see the cracks that were in her eyes I wanted to hold her close then but I knew that it would do more harm than good It was decided that they would carry the coffin to the house afraid that if one were to carry her it would cause to much pain.

"Bella if you want us to stop we will." Carlisle had explained she had nodded ever so slightly only to his in pain. Carlisle jasper and emmet carried the coffin Edward walking along side keeping bella calm we walked at human speed each step careful not to jostle the box we reached the huouse almost a full hour later we entered to find the living room now housed a four poster bed. Rosalie entered she was carrying three bags of blood knowing that Alice had called her to tell her Bella would need to be fed as soon as they placed her in the bed Emmet had volunteered to feed Bella next we had all agreed Carlisle would only do it if absolutely necessary he needed to be fully concentrated on helping Bella.

"Ok Bella we are going to lift you onto the bed this is going to hurt but we will be giving you some blood and venom after so it should ease any pain we cause Bella who had resorted to just blinking to letting us know she under stood blinked twice for yes It was Alice and Rosalie who had agreed to lift her with me holding her underside we had a blanket to cover her made from the softest of fabrics we all knew the slip of fabric covering her only covered her front so the boys were asked to leave while we moved her Carlisle had said wearing any cloths would be too painful for her at the moment. As we lifted her Bella whimpered a sound that broke my heart completely when we had moved her on the bed and covered her she stopped whimpering and looked at us all a small smile of thanks played on her lips before she whimpered again.

1 week later

BPOV

It had been one week since they had found me and although I was still very weak and still requiring venom from everyone I was now able to move more and had since managed to be able to dress in a very soft nighty the bed was so comfortable I was drinking more and more blood every time I didn't like the fact it was human blood I was drinking but Carlisle said I would need to be fully healed before he even considered switching me to animal blood although my arms and legs had still not fully healed and it was painful to move them to much there was a difference in my appearance a sure sign I was healing my eyes that had been complete black with no whites had now regained the white and were and there was a slight hint of red in the black irises I was only feeding four times a day now which was good for my family the first day I was fed thirteen times which ment each one of the Cullen's apart from Carlisle who had been banned by the rest of family now had a scar on one of their wrists from where I had bitten them. I had been more than surprised when Rosalie had approached the bed and put her wrist to my mouth unable to really deny what my body wanted I couldn't help but bite her and hoped that she would not hate me for it later.

Since they had brought me home each one of the Cullen's had spoken to me with not much conversation from me I had listened to their side listened to everything they had done in the years since leaving me I had wept when I had found out that it had been sixty years since they had left sixty years in that hell Jasper had managed to calm me down before I could do any serious damage to myself. Edward had told me everything and I now new that he loved me and that he had only wanted me to have a normal human life I had made the decision to punish him for leaving causing Alice to laugh as the plan formed she had promised to help get revenge happily I had manage to tell her that she should be careful it wasn't just Edward left. Seeing her gulp had caused me to laugh then groan in pain.

Edward was always close by he would play the piano for hours as he knew it soothed I was never alone and although I was stuck in the bed I was now able to sit up and join in convocations although speaking was still difficult it also wasn't as painful when someone sat on the bed Emmet had forgot himself the next morning of my arrival and sat down jostling the bed and causing me to cry out he had felt so guilty for hurting me.

"How long" I asked my voice quiet and strained Carlisle was preparing for my next feeding I was now no longer having to bite into a cold bag the blood had been warmed to body temperature which was much more soothing on the burning in my throat.

"It's hard to say if you carry on at the rate you are going a month maybe two but as will most recoveries it slows down." I nodded "what's bothering you Bella" He sat down gently touching the top of my hand

"I don't like the thought of drinking human blood what if when I recover I can't switch what if…" he smiled gently

"What if you can't control yourself" I nodded "Bella I am not going to lie to you it may be hard as you know it is harder to be a vegetarian if you have been on a human blood diet but you have all of us here with you and we will help as much as possible and if that means keeping you away from humans we will do that as long as if that is what you want." I nodded

"Carlisle I want to know something?" He nodded "I want to know what happened to my parents I don't even remember their names but I would like to know what happed."

"Very well Bella I'll look into it but for now its dinner timed" I laughed which only caused slight discomfort. Edward appeared in front of me it was his turn to get bit as Emmet had put it. I didn't like feeding off Edward it was always harder to stop feeding off him than the others and he never pulled away.


End file.
